1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical instruments and more particularly to an improved medical instrument for removing obstructions from ear canals, nostrils and endotracheal tube airways.
2. Prior Art
An ear curette instrument is commonly used to remove cerumen and foreign bodies from ear canals. Most such curettes have a long, stiff, relatively thick straight shaft of metal or plastic to the front of which is fixedly connected in a set position a relatively large wire loop or spoon of fixed size tilted at an angle to allow it to be positioned behind the cerumen or foreign material in the ear canal. The cerumen or foreign object is extracted by pulling it out of the ear canal as the instrument is withdrawn.
Certain problems are encountered with such instruments. Thus, the fixed angle and large cross sectional diameter of the instrument tip hinder the passage of the tip through the distal orifice with large otoscope specula. Such task is impossible when ear speculums of appropriate small size are used on infants and small children. Moreover, once the instrument tip is advanced beyond the otoscope speculum, it is difficult to avoid pushing the cerumen or foreign object deeper into the ear canal.
Proper alignment of the instrument tip by advancing it downward is very difficult due to the size of the otoscope head. In addition, the instrument is difficult to stabilize if the patient moves, thereby increasing the risk of abrasion or laceration of the ear canal or perforation of the ear drum. Such an instrument largely obstructs a clear view of the ear drum, walls of the ear canal and the cerumen or foreign object because of the large diameter of the instrument shaft, the fixed angle of the tip, the required angling of the tip and because the practitioner's hand blocks the view.
Problems similar to those described above are encountered when the instrument is used to remove foreign objects from the nasal passages.
A suction catheter is normally used to remove secretions and mucous from the lumen of an intubated endotracheal tube. However, when the mucous hardens into a large mass suction may be incapable of removing it and removal of the endotracheal tube and re-intubation may be required, a potentially harmful and stressful procedure, especially for young patients.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved instrument which can easily and successfully remove cerumen and foreign objects from ear canals, foreign objects from nasal passages and hardened secretions from endotracheal tube airways.